Frank Zhang
}} Frank Zhang - 'jeden z Siódemki herosów z przepowiedni i jeden z głównych bohaterów serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Jest synem Marsa i Emily Zhang. Jego dziewczyną jest Hazel Levesque. W książce "Dom Hadesa" został pretorem Nowego Rzymu. Historia Frank urodził się jako syn Marsa rzymskiego boga wojny oraz Emily Zhang śmiertelnej kobiety walczącej na bliskim wschodzie. Mama Franka była żołnierzem kanadyjskiej armii. Była silna i niezwykle odważna, dlatego też Mars zwrócił na nią uwagę. W dniu narodzin Franka, w jego domu zjawiła się Junona, wskazując drewienko płonące w kominku i mówiąc, że kiedy ono się wypali, jej syn umrze. Emily natychmiast wyciągnęła drewienko z kominka i ukryła je w bezpiecznym miejscu. Gdy Frank był jeszcze dzieckiem, jego matka wyruszyła na misję do Afganistanu. Niestety nigdy z niej nie powróciła. Oddała życie, pomagając kilku swoim towarzyszom. Frank był z nią mocno związany, więc logiczne jest, że ciężko zniósł jej śmierć. Próbował rozładować swoją złość i rozpacz, strzelając z łuku do porcelany swojej babci, gdyż zawsze był lepszy w strzelaniu z łuku niż w posługiwaniu się bronią. Po śmierci matki, Frankiem zajęła się babcia, która mówiła na niego Fai, gdyż uważała, że imię Frank jest zbyt mało chińskie. Do czasu, aż nie przybyła po niego Lupa i nie zabrała go do Wilczego Domu.Po treningu i udowodnieniu swojej siły w Wilczyn Domu, trafił do Obozu Jupiter. Jego babcia dała mu kawałek drewna, od którego zależało jego życie, gdyż wiedziała, że jej wnuk niedługo wyruszy do nowego domu. Kiedy Frank miał przybyć na miejsce, jego babcia kazała mu iść do pretora i powiedzieć, że jest prawnukiem Shen Luna i błagać o przebaczenie za to, co uczynił, choć nie powiedziała, co takiego zrobił. Gdy przybył do obozu, wykonał zadanie nakazane mu przez babcię. Reyna stwierdziła, że ceni ludzi za ich zasady, a nie za to, kim byli ich przodkowie, ale nie powiedziała tego innym, gdyż obawiała się, że będą mniej wyrozumiali od niej. Występowanie i rola z książce [[Syn Neptuna|''Syn Neptuna]] Gdy poznajemy Franka, jest on na probatio (okres próbny) w Obozie Jupiter. Strzeże granic obozu, gdy dociera tam Percy Jackson razem z Junoną. Frank stara się odeprzeć atak Gorgon, podczas gdy Percy przechodził przez rzekę. Niestety Gorgony dopadły go w rzecze i wtedy życie uratował mu Percy wykorzystując swoje zdolności. Przez cały czas pobytu w obozie, Frank miał nadzieję, że jego ojcem jest Apollo, lecz jego nadzieje walą się, gdy zostaje uznany przez Marsa po wygranych manerwach. Frank nie jest zadowolony, że jego ojcem okazał się bóg wojny, lecz musi się z tym pogodzić. Mars wysyła Franka, Percy'ego i Hazel na misje uwolnienia boga śmierci Tanatosa, który został uwięziony przez Alkyoneusa na Lodowcu Hubbarda leżącym na Alasce Dostał od ojca włócznię, dzięki której może wezwać martwego wojownika, który przez jakiś czas będzie dla niego walczył. Podczas misji trafiają do domu Babci Zhang, gdzie babcia wyjaśnia mu, że jego przodek, Shen Lun, był synem Posejdona (co oznacza, że Frank ma zarówno greckie jak i rzymskie korzenie) i oskarżono go o wywołanie trzęsienia ziemi, które zniszczyło starą siedzibę Obozu Jupiter. Babcia pomogła mu zrozumieć na czym polega jego dar , że może zmienić się w każde zwierzę, które kiedykowliek widział. W końcu herosi docierają do celu, a Frank musi użyć swojego drewienka, aby rozkuć Tanatosa. Herosi uwalniają boga i pokonują giganta. Kiedy powracają do Obozu natrafiają na bitwę w obronie Obozu i wygrywają. ''Znak Ateny'' Początkowo Frank nie za bardzo przyłączał się do rozmów i wydarzeń po ucieczce z Obozu Jupiter. Percy, Hazel i Frank poznali Leo Valdeza. Frank zaczął się robić zazdrosny o Hazel, gdyż Heros niezwykle przypominał jej dawnego ukochanego. Pomimo tego iż w tej części serii, prym wiedli Leo, Annabeth i Percy, Frank także niejednokrotnie wykazał się odwagą i pomysłowością. Gdy Chrysaor i jego piraci atakują Argo II, Frank przemienia się w rój pszczół, aby nie trafić do niewoli, a następnie bierze udział w podstępie Percy'ego i przemienia się w delfina udając, iż to przez klątwę Dionizosa. Książka kończy się, gdy Annabeth odzyskała posąg Ateny, lecz przez Arachne spada razem z Percy'm do Tartaru. Frank razem z resztą herosów leci do Domu Hadesa mieszczącego się w Epirze, aby móc zamknąć Wrota Śmierci i zapobiec odradzaniu się potworów na dłuższą metę. ''Dom Hadesa'' Frank ma problem, gdyż "przestał być sam w swojej głowie". Jest zmęczony, ponieważ w głowie cały czas słyszy głosy Aresa i Marsa, którzy się kłócą i mówią herosowi co ma robić. W końcu Hazel, Nico i on trafiają do Wenecji. Frank ratuje życie dziewczynie i jej bratu i uwalnia Wenecję od katobleponów. Ten odważny czyn doprowadził do tego, że głosy w jego głowie się pogodziły, co oznacza, że Mars i Ares wreszcie się ze sobą dogadali i stali się jedną osobą. W między czasie Leo trafił na Ogygię, skąd przywiózł dla Franka ognioodporny materiał, w którym mógł przechowywać swoje drewienko. Dzięki temu Frank przestał się bać ognia i zaczął dogadywać się z Leo. Gdy Argo II dotarł do Domu Hadesa, herosi musieli walczyć ze sługami Gai, którzy chcieli ich powstrzymać min. Pazyfae oraz Klytios.Wtedy zjawiły się duchy rzymskich legionistów. Jason, jako pretor, starał się ich kontrolować lecz nie potrafił. Wtedy też zrzekł się stanowiska pretora na rzecz Franka by ten mógł pokierować duchami legionistów. Percy i Annabeth wyszli z Tartaru i udało im się zamknąć Wrota Śmierci. Herosi wyruszyli, aby stoczyć ostateczny bój z Gają. ''Krew Olimpu'' Po długim rejsie i rozwiązaniu kilku problemów, Herosi docierają do miejsca przebudzenia Gai którym jest Akropol. Starają się nie dopuścić, aby Gaja się przebudziła, lecz niestety im się nie udaje. Mimo to Frank z przyjaciółmi oraz bogami walczy z olbrzymami.Gdy udaje im się ich pokonać, Zeus rzuca ich w stronę Ameryki. Dokładniej do Obozu Herosów, gdzie Grecy i Rzymianie ramię w ramię walczą z Gają i jej sługami.Frank razem z Reyną stają na czele Rzymian i prowadzi ich do bitwy.Obozy wygrywają z wrogami i udaje im się pokonać Gaję. Frank pozostał pretorem i razem z Reyną, i wraz z resztą Rzymian, wrócili do Obozu Jupiter, po skończeniu świętowania zwycięstwa razem z Grekami. Charakter Frank jest opanowanym, miłym chłopakiem, który nie sprawia wrażenia groźnego, przynajmniej do czasu kiedy uczestniczy w walce.Gdy poznajemy go w ,,Synu Neptuna", chłopak w ogóle nie wierzy w siebie, jest nieco nieśmiały i bardzo niezdarny. I to do tego stopnia, że jest wspomniane, iż nie potrafi sam zmienić baterii w pilocie. Według Hazel jest uroczy i między innymi za to go lubi. Podczas bitwy jednak pokazuje swojego ducha walki i jest niezwyciężony. Nigdy nie zrobiłby krzywdy niewinnemu stworzeniu i zawsze staje w obronie przyjaciół, nawet Leona, z którym przez dłuższy czas nie miał dobrych relacji. Ma cyniczne poczucie humoru, nierzadko też pesymistycznie patrzy na świat. Bardzo kocha Hazel i ufa jej do tego stopnia, że powierzył jej swoje drewienko, od którego zależy jego życie. W trakcie akcji "Olimpijskich Herosów" Frank przechodzi diametralną zmianę. W książce "Dom Hadesa" postanawia wziąć swój los we własne ręce. Był to duży przełom w jego życiu Frank z nieśmiałego, niezdarnego i niewierzącego w siebie chłopaka stał się odważnym, pewnym siebie wojownikiem, który stanął na czele legionów duchów oraz Rzymian i został pretorem. Wygląd thumbFrank ma duże i silne ramiona oraz potężną, umięśnioną budowę ciała. Jest Kanadyjczykiem pochodzenia chińskiego, ma dziecinną twarz, która według Percy'ego nie pasuje do jego umięśnionej postawy. Ma brązowe oczy oraz czarne, krótkie, ścięte ,,na rekruta" włosy. Hazel opisuje go jako ,,umięśnionego misia pandę". Chłopak ma też tatuaż (jak każdy Rzymianin) z wizerunkiem dwóch włóczni nad skrótem SPQR i jedną linią, chociaż Frank przebywał na obozie krócej niż cały rok (wymóg centurionów). Po błogosławieństwie Marsa stał się wyższy, brzuch mu się zapadł a klatka piersiowa się rozrosła.Według Hazel wygląda fantastycznie. Umiejętności thumb *'Przemienianie się w zwierzęta '- matka zawsze powtarzała mu, że "może być czym zechce". Frank nie wierzył w to lecz okazało się, że to prawda. Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowolne zwierzę, m.in.: smoka, niedźwiedzia, lwa. Odziedziczył tą zdolność po swoim przodku, Peryklimenosie, który był wnukiem Posejdona. *'''Walka i dowodzenie - '''Frank po jakimś czasie odkrywa u siebie zdolności przywódcze. Świetnie też walczy. *Łucznictwo '- strzelanie z łuku to coś, w czym Frank jest świetny, dlatego pragnął, aby okazało się, że jest synem Apolla. *'Umiejętności taktyczne''' - Frank jako syn boga wojny ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. Relacje * Hazel Levesque - córka Plutona i dziewczyna Franka. Chłopak początkowo był bardzo nieśmiały w stosunku do niej, lecz w końcu się przełamał i stworzyli bardzo zżytą parę *Percy Jackson - syn Posejdona i przyjaciel Franka. Chłopacy od razu się zaprzyjaźnili, choć Frank, podobnie jak reszta Rzymian, trochę obawiał się zdolności Percy'ego. Mimo to, zostali przyjaciółmi bardzo szybko i niejednokrotnie ratowali sobie nawzajem życie. *Annabeth Chase - dziewczyna Percy'ego i córka Ateny. Frank początkowo nie za bardzo wiedział jak zacząć znajomość z Annabeth. Nie zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od razu lecz Frank stopniowo zaczął uważać ją za bardzo miłą i inteligentną dziewczynę, która nie wywyższa się z powodu wiedzy i nie wyśmiewa z innych. *Leo Valdez - syn Hefajstosa. Na początku Frank nie lubił Leona głównie dlatego, że był zazdrosny o Hazel, a Leo był niesamowicie podobny do jej starego ukochanego. Trochę się go również obawiał, ponieważ Leo włada ogniem. Lecz kiedy zrozumiał, że Hazel kocha tylko jego a Leo nie jest nią zainteresowany zaczął się dogadywać z chłopakiem. Można powiedzieć, że lody zostały przełamane, gdy Leo przyniósł z Ogygii woreczek w którym Frank mógł schować swoje drewienko. *Jason Grace - syn Jupitera. Frank trafił do obozu już po zniknięciu Jasona, lecz gdy poznał go na Argo II szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. *Piper McLean - córka Afrodyty i dziewczyna Jasona. Piper szybko dogadała się z całą siódemką herosów, również z Frankiem. Frank uważa, że jest miła i inaczej wyobrażał sobie córkę Afrodyty. Ciekawostki *Jest wyjątkiem wśród półbogów, gdyż nie wykryto u niego ADHD ani dysleksji. *Nie toleruje laktozy. *Jego ulubionym posiłkiem jest jajko sadzone i boczek na grzance ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego. *Jego imię jest połączone z jego bronią. Frank to nazwa, która pochodzi od germańskiego plemienia Franków, które dostało nazwę od rodzaju włóczni, której używano również w Chinach. Nazwisko Zhang może oznaczać łucznika. *Tak samo jak Nico di Angelo, grał w grę "Magia i Mit". *Jego imię, Frank, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, oznacza ,,szczery". Jest spokrewniony z Percym. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Centurioni Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Centurion Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi Kategoria:W związku Kategoria:Rodzina Zhang Kategoria:Dzieci Marsa Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie strzelające z łuku